Sonic the Hedgehog: Deadly Awakening
by Rocket67
Summary: When a new evil shows up, it's up to Sonic and friends to save the day. T for blood, mild language and some intense action sequences. Sorry it took so long, but chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog: Deadly Awakening

Disclaimer: You know how hard it is to think of a good title now a days? A new evil rears its ugly head, and Sonic along with the freedom fighters and Chaotix, with help from the Babylon Rogues and others must stop them.

_Every 10 000 years or so, a green star passes by the Earth. On rare occasions, it will come to Earth in the form of a shooting star and leave something behind. Sometimes it'll help better our understanding, other times…_

Knothole: 11:00 p.m.

Tails was observing the stars, hoping to see the legendary green star pass by the area. Sonic, along with Knuckles, Mighty and Charmy, was hoping to see the star too. "So when does this star appear?" Knuckles asked. "It should be any second now," Tails replied, adjusting his telescope, "after that, you'll have to wait another ten thousand years…" A green star shot through the air and instantly disappeared. "Wow, did you see that up there!?" Mighty exclaimed. Suddenly, a blast of green light shot from the heavens and exploded in a distant area. The blast proved so powerful, Tails was knocked off his feet. Sonic and the others tried to keep their balance. "Was that it?" Charmy asked worriedly. Tails nodded, "Yeah, now we won't see it for another ten thousand years…" Sonic yawned, "Well, I think it's about we got going now, we've got a lot to do tomorrow." They nodded and went their separate ways…

Meanwhile, in the desert area…

A huge sandstorm was brewing. An enormous crater containing a rock with a strange green aura pulsated with enormous quantities of chaos energy. Ten swatbots slowly picked the rock up. "Dr. Eggman, we've found the chunk of debris from the green star." One said. "Very good!" Eggman replied through the communicator, "now then, bring it back and let's call it a night shall we?" "Yes sir!" All ten shouted. Suddenly, the strange rock began glowing red and shot the swatbots with chaos energy. "Swatbot 7893452, what's going on?" Eggman called, "Status report!" The communicator instantly disintegrated as the bots began to morph and change shape. Huge horns began to grow on their heads and shoulders, their color went from simple dark blue to gold, their appearance grew more monstrous and they became indestructible. The rock disappeared into the main swatbot's body, causing more distinct changes from the others. His arms bulged and it instantly morphed into a metallic version of Chaos himself. "New mission: obtain the seven chaos emeralds," it muttered, "And retrieve the master emerald. First location spotted: Knothole."

The next day…

Sonic sped through the town searching high and low for a chaos emerald. He searched around the gates of the town and found it, almost buried in sand. The green chaos emerald was in his sights. He reached out to grab it when suddenly a green blur sped by and grabbed it. He stopped and grinned fiendishly. "Well, well, well look who decided to show up." Sonic muttered. Scourge simply grinned, he looked just like Sonic, except he was green and wore a brown leather jacket and had scars on his stomach and black sunglasses. "My posse decided to let me go and get the chaos emeralds," he replied, "I decided to try here, and look who I find just about to grab it!" Sonic simply growled, "Give the emerald back Scourge!" Scourge simply shook his head and was ready to dash off when he was struck by a laser. The two hedgehogs looked up to find three swatbots. They had gold armor and one of them even had a sword. "Looks like your gang isn't the only one here looking for chaos emeralds…" Sonic said, grinning. "First emerald in sight," One Swatbot said, "Retrieving it now…" Scourge slammed into the Swatbot with a spin attack. It stumbled backwards and then stopped. Not even a dent in his armor. The robot scanned the green hedgehog, "Name: Scourge, Species: Hedgehog, imminent threat, must be eliminated."

Scourge sped towards the machine again, however this time the Swatbot was ready. He grabbed Scourge, who struggled furiously against the strong grip. The bot spun around three times and tossed the hedgehog sky high into the barren desert. Sonic stared, "Well, these certainly ain't any ordinary Eggman robots…" The other two swatbots reached for the emerald. "Oh no you don't!" Sonic growled. He went into his patented spin dash technique and swiftly grabbed the emerald. The other two robots scanned Sonic, "Name: Sonic, Species: Hedgehog, imminent threat, must be eliminated." The swat bots began shooting at Sonic with turret guns. Sonic avoided them with acrobatic agility. "New robots, same ol' tricks…" Sonic said. Suddenly, the third swat bot punched the blue hedgehog in the face. The emerald went tumbling out of his hand and he slammed into the wall, unconscious. "Emerald retrieved," The swatbots muttered simply, "heading to next destination: Angel Island."

_Sonic, are you okay? Sonic!_

Sonic stirred, he woke up to find Sally, as well as the other freedom fighters, Fiona, Rotor, Antoine, Bunny, Tails, Amy, and Mina as well as the Chaotix. "Sonic, what happened?" Sally asked. Sonic groaned, rubbing his head, "I found the chaos emerald, then Scourge appears, next thing I know, I'm facing off against three of Eggman's swatbots…" He shook his head, "They got the chaos emerald." "How did they get the emerald?" Rotor muttered, thinking it through, "Unless…" He gasped, "Sonic, you said they were gold swatbots right?" Sonic nodded. "I think we better get to my lab…"

In the desert plains…

Three figures surfed through the desert on their extreme gear. "You're asking Sonic for a rematch now?" Wave asked. Jet simply grinned. "I've got a score to settle with that red echidna, Knuckles!" Storm growled, slamming his fists together. Jet looked around; suddenly, he found a giant crater in their path. "Hold up guys!" Jet called. They stopped in front of the crater. "What do you think caused it?" Storm asked, looking at Wave. "Well it could be the crater from the green star." Wave answered matter-of-factly. She began explaining to her teammates about how it would go around Earth's atmosphere once every ten thousand years and on rare occasions, leaves something good, or deadly behind. "It's quite a sight to behold actually…" She said, "While you two were playing Tony Hawk American Wasteland, I was observing the star." She cocked an eyebrow, wondering why neither of them replied. She looked down and found the two snoring beside her. She squawked so loudly, the two woke up, startled. "Would you at least _LISTEN_ to what I'm trying to tell you!?" Jet simply sighed, "Let's just get out of here; we're just wasting time and sunlight, which means less time for a rematch." "And there'll be less time to beat up Knuckles!" Storm wailed. They jumped back onto their extreme gear and dashed off.

Angel Island 5:00 p.m.

The ten swatbots were leaving a path of destruction in their path. Flaming buildings and crumbling debris, injured civilians, and even destroyed temples as they continued their search for an emerald. They crashed through the wall of the Dark Legion building, where Lien-Da, Julie-Su's stepsister, was practicing for their war against their icy counterparts. "Lien-Da, we've detected a chaos emerald inside the premises, and we need your co-operation…" The main Swatbot said. "Why would I give a bunch of Eggman robots my chaos emerald?" She replied furiously, "Guards attack!" Fifty guards lunged at the robots, only to be defeated in less than ten minutes. "We shall now retrieve the emerald," The Swatbot repeated, "Co-operate and no one shall be harmed." Lien-Da growled and attacked the robots, with absolutely no prevail. The chaos looking Swatbot, grabbed her and suddenly she began to get absorbed into the metal. "What is this!?!" She cried. "Rather than absorbing chaos emeralds," The chaos bot muttered, "I absorb people and their abilities!" She sank deeper into the metal until, no sign of her was left. The chaos bot then began to change form. It began to slim down and become more agile and fierce in combat. "Lien-Da the Echidna has been absorbed…" The other Swatbot took the yellow emerald. "Second emerald retrieved, next destination: Station Square."


	2. Station Square

Station Square

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. He was waiting for Rotor to finish his little theory on the gold swatbots. "Hmmm…interesting…" Rotor mumbled to himself. "It looks like the swatbots were charged with chaos energy, causing them to become indestructible to normal attacks…" "So what you're saying," Sonic started, "is that Eggman's bots were charged with as much power as the seven chaos emeralds?" "That would be correct." Rotor replied, typing on his computer for more data. "And it looks like one of them looks like a metal version of Chaos himself…but this time with a more horrid twist…" "What do you mean horrid twist?" Tails asked, cocking his head worriedly. Rotor sighed, "What it means is that rather than absorb the power of the seven chaos emeralds, he absorbs other people. Plus, if it happens to be one with powerful chaos energy like Knuckles, or one who can harness the seven emeralds like Sonic, then I guarantee you there is no hope for us." There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Charmy said. The Babylon rogues hovered slowly through the door on their extreme gear. "Hey Jet, long time no see." Sonic grinned. "Well I came for a little rematch." Jet replied, "I'm taking the title of fastest thing alive back from you!" "And I have a little score to settle with the red echidna…" Storm muttered. "Bring it on!" Knuckles shouted.

"Guys, now is not the time to fight!" Sally said, standing in between the four rivals. "We have a possible crisis on our hands." Jet cocked an eyebrow, "Crisis, what crisis?" Sonic began to explain everything that happened, from the emerald being taken to the gold swatbots. "I'll tear those things into scrap metal!" Storm growled. Wave grabbed him, "Did you even listen to _anything_ Sonic just told you? They're _indestructible_!" Storm scratched his head, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight…"

"You never think straight…"

"Why you little…!"

Jet coughed as the two continued arguing. Suddenly a transmission from Angel Island showed on the screen. It was one of the Dark Legion henchmen. "Help us…" He said weakly. Knuckles barged his way towards the front of the screen. "What happened, where's Lien-Da?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know," the henchman replied, "I was knocked out cold by these gold swatbots. Next thing I know, we're falling from the heavens and heading towards rock bottom." Knuckles eyes widened,_ they didn't take the master emerald did they? Then that means…_

Dad…

Knuckles began to get enraged, "Where are they?!?" He hollered. "I don't know," the henchman continued, "The last thing I remember them saying was next destination: Station Square…" A terrible earthquake is heard, and the transmission began to fuzz a little. "Oh no! We're going to hit the bottom of the ocean!" He screamed and the transmission died out. Everyone was listening and watching in pure transfixed horror. Knuckles dashed out of the room. "Knuckles wait!" Julie-Su called. She went after him, leaving the other Chaotix and the Freedom fighters behind. "We'd better follow him," Sonic said, breaking the silence, "no telling what Knux will do out there with all that fury inside."

Knuckles was already at Station Square. Julie-Su finally caught up with him. "Knuckles don't worry." Julie-Su said, standing in front of him. "The island wouldn't completely sink in the ocean." Knuckles glared, "And what about my father then?!!" "Your dad can take care of himself." She answered soothingly. "We'll find the master emerald, don't worry." Knuckles blinked, still consumed with anger and rage, but then he sighed. A yellow cat was on top of a building. He wore a red cap on his head, and had lightning streaks in his hair. He had Sonic's shoes, only they were blue. He poked his head over the ledge to see a red and pink echidna talking. He looked over to his right and found three gold robots, aiming their guns at the two. He flinched. "Hey lovebirds," He cried at the top of his lungs, "look out!" Knuckles and Julie-Su turned around to find three gold bots; their cannons charged firing at them. They quickly ducked. The bullet careened into a nearby building, and in less than three seconds it was destroyed. Knuckles heard the strangled cry of the civilians in there.

He roared, and lunged at the robots. They leaped out of the way and shot strange looking needles into his back. Knuckles began screaming, feeling intense pain inside of him. Julie-Su ran up to him, trying to find out what was the matter. She glared at the swatbots, "What did you do to him?" The gold swatbots didn't reply. "Metallica," said one of them to a swatbot that looked like Metal Sonic, "you know what to do…" Metallica nodded and plunged a needle into Julie-Su's arm. She winced at the intense pain she suddenly began to feel in her arm, but then it just stopped. "This oughta keep you occupied for a while…" Metallica smirked. The yellow cat merely stared; _maybe I shouldn't poke my head into this stuff… _He thought. Then he sighed, "I might as well help them..." He muttered to himself he leaped from the building and landed on his feet as always. His left arm was all robotics. The three robots glared at him. "Crusher, do your thing!" Metallica yelled at the hulking golden robot with a knight's helmet to hide his face. He roared and lunged at the cat, who easily dodged. He then slammed his fist into Crusher, leaving a huge dent in his armor. The other two robots just blinked. "Rex, let's just get out of here!" Metallica called over his shoulder, "we have what we want!" The three instantly disappeared. The cat walked over to the two echidnas. "W-Who are you?" Julie-Su stammered. "Th' name's Mark," He said, grinning, "Mark the cat."


	3. Mark the Cat

Mark the Cat

Sonic and the others had just arrived to find a yellow cat, as well as Knuckles and Julie-Su at the heart of Station Square. The cat cocked his head before smiling." You're Sonic the Hedgehog I presume, and these must be the Freedom Fighters…" "How'd you know that?" Sonic replied. "I've heard a whole lot about you and your crew." Mark said simply. He looked down at Julie-Su and Knuckles, who were now unconscious. "You might wanna get your friends here to a hospital or something." He muttered. Sonic and the others looked down at the needles in Knuckles' back, and the one in Julie-Su's arm. Both of them looked sick and pale. "Like the cat said, let's just get them to a hospital fast," Sonic said to the others, "We can discuss things later." Vector and Espio picked up their fallen teammates. Sally turned to the yellow cat, "Thank you…" She stopped. "Mark the cat's my name." He replied quite kindly.

_The Remains of Colony Ark: 8:35 p.m._

Metallica, Rex, and Crusher were walking towards what appeared to be a throne room. There sitting in the seat, was the gold chaos bot. "Master Chaotic," Rex said, "We have retrieved the third emerald as you planned…" "Were there any…problems?" Chaotic muttered.

"Well sir, we planned to destroy a red and pink echidna, but a yellow cat interfered with us…"

"…I see…"

Chaotic thought it over for a moment. "Very well, you may go…" The Three swatbots bowed their heads and walked out of the room. Chaotic looked over his shoulder. Another robot that looked like one of Robotnik's original robots was standing wielding yet another emerald. "We found the fourth emerald sir," he said, holding the purple emerald. "Good job, Bolt, I'll take care of the fifth emerald." Chaotic replied.

Julie-Su stirred and opened her eyes to find Mark the cat, along with Knuckles. "Hey there Julie-Su," Knuckles said in a soothing voice, "Are you alright now?" Julie-Su gave a weak chuckle, "I should be asking you." Knuckles simply smiled, "Tails said that I was simply hit with tranquilizer darts. It wore off at least an hour ago." Julie nodded, then she looked around, "Before I got knocked out, I could've sworn I heard the others. Are they here?" This time Mark spoke, "They left for the fifth emerald, I told 'em it's at an ol' friend of mine's house, not too far from here…" Julie-Su was not feeling to well all of a sudden. She sneezed, and then coughed twice. "Are you alright?" Knuckles asked. Julie-Su nodded, "It's nothing probably just a simple cold." Knuckles held back tears, "I feel as if it's all my fault. If I wasn't so furious at those robots…then you wouldn't be…" Julie-Su put her hand on his. "It's alright," She said calmly. They embraced. "Aw, this is a Kodak moment." Mark said, grinning. The two turned to him smiling. Then Knuckles cocked his head, "But I want to know something…" Mark put his hands on his hips, "And that would be…?" "How'd you get a mechanical arm like that?" Knuckles finished. Mark smiled, "Well if you must know…it was burnt off." At this, Mark frowned.

_It quickly flashes back to when Mark was nine years old. He was sobbing, his right hand trying to cover up the blood pouring from his lost left arm. "It hurts, mother…" He murmured, "Make it stop please…" He looked up to see his parents, dead, lying on the ground. Mark stared in horror at his lifeless parents. Two swatbots walked towards him and picked him up. "No, let me go!" He wailed, "I don't want to die!" He sobbed harder now. All he remembered was a bright light, his body pushed by some force out of the way, and then a searing pain went through his left arm. When the swatbots dropped him, he was in some sort of lab. It didn't look like Eggman's lab, but it still frightened him. A young woman picked him up and observed the wound. "You poor child," She said calmly, "Let me fix that up for you." The voice sounded so soothing and calm, Mark felt less tense. He stayed quiet as she made a new robotic arm for him. It did not really hurt, probably because she stuck a needle in him, which made his body go all numb. When it was finished, he observed the arm and cocked his head awkwardly. _

"That's terrible," Julie-Su said. Mark simply smirked, "Thank you for your sympathy; you don't know how many times I've heard that before." "What was that bright light you mentioned earlier?" Knuckles asked. Mark rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I never really thought about that. All I saw was a simple bright light, I was pushed out of the way, then when I wake up, my arm's gone, and my parents are dead." He sighed. Julie-Su sneezed again. Mark just observed her carefully, was it really a cold, or was it something else?

Sonic and the others were standing at the door of what looked more like a castle than a house. The lovely cherry blossoms bloomed on the trees around the castle and it looked like something out of a fairy tale. Sonic knocked on the large door. "Ummm…hello?" Sonic started, "We're friends of Mark the Cat. We've come to learn that you have a chaos emerald…" There was a slight pause, suddenly, the door slowly opened, and a red female fox, who looked around fifteen years of age was standing at the entrance. She wore goggles over her head and had sparkling aqua blue eyes. She wore a leather black jacket (Kind of like Neo's from the Matrix) with a yellow shirt. She had short, black hair that went down to her shoulders. "So you're the Freedom Fighters I've been hearing so much about?" She asked, observing them closely. "Mark told me that you'd come to obtain the fifth emerald. It's in my lab right now…Oh by the way, my name's Samantha, but you can call me Sam for short." The Freedom Fighters entered the castle. It was a lot bigger than the Egg Carrier, possibly bigger than the Egg Fleet. Through its walls, more of those wires went around the entire castle. The wallpaper lined with strange carvings, kind of like the ones at the temple on Angel Island. "Hey just a question," Tails said. Samantha turned around, puzzled. "Why can't we call you Sammy?" He asked. At this, Samantha's fist smashed clean through one of the walls, causing the entire castle to rumble. "Call me Sammy, and I break your face…" Samantha replied. Everyone sweat dropped, and took two big steps back, out of striking distance. A little later, everyone was at the main lab. Test tubes and giant computers, well everything you would expect from a lab.

The fifth emerald, a sparkling white color, held securely between security systems. Jet reached over to take it, only to have a laser pointed in his face. "Please step away from the emerald," The system said, "Or be obliterated." Jet swallowed and backed away, chuckling nervously. "I'll disable the system for you." Samantha said smiling. She started typing furiously into the keyboard. The screen said security system disabled, and the system went offline. Sonic grabbed the emerald and held it in his hands. "I'm ready for those Robo-bozos now." He muttered, "I underestimated them the first time." Suddenly, the castle shook and the screen went red. "Computer, give me a status report!" Samantha shouted at the computer. "We are under attack by a swat-bot with immense chaos energy!" The computer replied nervously.

At the entrance, Chaotic was destroying security like they were all for simple training exercise. "All too easy." He said simply, destroying another turret with a shot of chaos blast. "In a few mere minutes, I'll be inside that castle and have possession of another chaos emerald…"


End file.
